Soul Searching
by angelmonkey
Summary: (rating is for later chapters and may escalate.) Harry is bored, Draco has changed, and someone is hiding a dark secret.
1. Windows To The Soul

****

Chapter 1

Windows To The Soul

Harry sighed as he sat in one of the many compartments on the Hogwarts Express. They were heading back to Hogwarts to start their 7th year. 

Normally Harry would be ecstatic to go back to Hogwarts, he was excited, but he was disappointed to have to leave behind the laziness of summer. Harry had spent the entire summer with the Weasly's and he wasn't looking forward to getting back into the dull grind of things.

With Voldemort drastically weakened, Harry was feeling useless. He was lost and confused. He had no clue what he wanted to do with his life. All he had ever known in the wizarding world was surviving Voldemort, battling Voldemort, and defeating Voldemort. It was all Harry knew.

Many people had suggested that he become an Auror after his graduation from Hogwarts, but Harry wasn't sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life chasing evil and fighting dark wizards.

What he really wanted, or what he thought he wanted, was to marry his girlfriend of a year and hold a simple 9-5 job. He wanted life to be simple. He wanted the media to stop hounding him. He wanted to just be another face in the crowd. 

Harry sighed again and shook his head slightly. 'Better make the best of it.' He thought as the Hogwarts Express pulled up to Hogsmeade station.

Ginny, Harry's girlfriend, took Harry's hand in hers and gave it a comforting squeeze. Harry smiled and stood up, pulling her up with him as he did so. 

**

An hour latter found them sitting in the Great Hall, waiting for the first years to be sorted and the feast to begin. As every year prior, Dumbledore rose to make his beginning-of-the-new-year speech which years two and up had all become accustomed to.

"Welcome students. Before we get to the Sorting Ceremony, I'd like to introduce to you our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Ms. Verene will you please stand up?" 

Upon Dumbledore's request a beautiful, petite brunette stood up. She couldn't, Harry decided, have been a day over 18, if that.

"Ms. Verene has transferred from Salem Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she's going to finish her seventh year here with us at Hogwarts. Ms. Verene, if you would please, take a seat and we'll sort you." 

Harry watched as the slightly timid brunette walked around from the head table and walked in front where she sat on the stool. Professor McGonagal placed the sorting hat on her head. The entirety of the Great Hall waited with baited breath to find out what house the new DADA teacher would be sorted into.

"GRIFFYNDOR!" The sorting hat finally declared. All of the Griffyndors shouted their approval and cheered as she calmly walked over to take her seat with the other seventh years.

"Now that that's settled we can continue with the rest of the ceremony. Professor McGonagal, if you would please."

**

Harry was far too enraptured with the brunette goddess sitting in front of him to pay attention to the rest of the ceremony, much less his own girlfriend, sitting right next to him, trying to start a conversation.

"Harry, are you even listening to me? Hello, earth to Harry._ Git._" She finally muttered and left him to it. Whatever _it _was. She sighed and began nibbling at her food. 

**

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, she looked up and was startled to come face to face with a pair of strikingly green eyes.

"Hello." She said with a slight wave in the stranger's direction.

"H-h-hi." He stuttered.

"Moira Verene." She replied amicably, extending her hand as she did so.

"H-Harry Potter." He replied with a bit of a stutter, taking her hand in his and shaking it lightly.

"Ah so you're the infamous Harry Potter I've heard so much about."

"That would be me."

"So are you really the new DADA teacher?"

"Yes."

"Do we have DADA with Slytherin?"

"Yes. Tomorrow morning if I remember correctly."

Harry groaned and let his head fall down to hit the table rather harshly.

"I take it you aren't particularly fond of our Slytherin friends."

"Enemies is more like it." Harry muttered, head still lying on the table.

"If that truly is the case, I assure you by the end of the year it won't be."

"Not possible. Griffyndor and Slytherin have always been and always will be enemies."

"If you say so Mr. Potter."

"Harry. There's no reason to be so formal."

"I'm a professor."

"And a student, therefore outside of the classroom there isn't much sense in calling me by my last name, Harry is fine."

"Fine then, Harry it is, you can call me Moira."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Blah. I hate it."

"Why?"

"It wasn't given to me because my parents liked it or because they thought that it suited me. It was given to me because of my "destiny".

"Your destiny?"

"My full name is Moira Alma Verene, which means great soul protector in Celtic, Spanish and German."

"Great soul protector? You've lost me."

"Ask me about it later. I can't really tell you here. There are too many ears."

"We could leave now if you like."

"Are you sure she won't mind?" Moira asked, indicating Ginny.

"It'll be fine."

"Ok then." Harry told Ginny that he was going to show Moira to Griffyndor tower and then stood up and followed Moira out of the Great Hall.

Once they were walking through the corridors, some good distance from the Great Hall and all of the "ears", Harry reiterated his question.

"I'm not really at Hogwarts just to teach DADA. Its part of the reason, but it isn't the only reason. I'm a soul searcher. Dumbledore thought that it would be a good idea to have extra protection on campus to ensure the safety of the students. I can tell with one look at a person if they're good or evil. Staring longer gives me even more insight into their soul. Looking into their eyes, though, is the key. As much of a cliché as it is, the eyes really are the windows to the soul."

"So you're here for security purposes?"

"Pretty much. However, there is a very good reason that I'm the new DADA teacher. Dumbledore thought that it would be very beneficial to the students to have me as a teacher."

"Why is that?"

"Let's just say that I have quite a bit of experience with the Dark Arts."

__

Thank you to everyone who took the time to start reading my story. If you enjoyed chapter one and would like me to continue with the story then please leave a review. If I don't get at least 10 reviews then I won't put up the next chapter.

Love Peace and Wizard Feet

Manda


	2. Remember Me?

****

Chapter 2

Remember Me?

Moira spent a restful night in her room, which was located at the end of the hall of seventh year girl's dormitories. She rose early the following morning, around 5:00, and took a shower before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

Dumbledore had saved Moira a seat at the professor's table and told her that she was more than welcome to sit there whenever she liked. This morning, however, Moira chose to sit at the Gryffindor table.

After nibbling on eggs and toast, too nervous to really eat anything, she left the Great Hall and went to her office to finalize her lesson plans. Her first class of the day was 7th years, Gryffindor and Slytherin. 

If what Harry had said last night was true, then this first class should prove to be interesting. Moira sighed, why had she ever agreed to do this?

A few minutes later Moira heard the sounds of students entering the classroom. Hearing a few things said about her, she decided to hide in her office for a minute or so longer.

__

"Well, this year should be easy."

"She's 18, like she could really teach us anything."

"Sit back and relax boys, this year is going to be a breeze." 

Those are just a few of the things Moira heard about her before she decided she'd had enough.

Quietly she stood up and entered the classroom. No one had noticed her presence at the front of the classroom where she was currently perched atop her desk, feet dangling, legs swaying.

She had her wand pointed at the class, muttered a quick spell, and voila, silent classroom.

She chuckled quietly at the befuddled look of her students. _Her students_, how odd it was to say that. 

A few minutes of their pained and befuddled expressions had been suffice for professor Verene. Pointing her wand at the class she muttered another quick spell. Instantly the room filled with angry shouts.

"What in bloody hell was that?" Draco Malfoy asked. 

"Very good question Mr. Malfoy." Moira said, still perched on her desk. Everyone turned to face the front of the room, startled to see their new teacher in the room.

"To answer your question, that was a silencing spell."

"What does a silencing charm have to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Draco asked, anger evident in his sneer.

"Not a silencing _charm_, Mr. Malfoy; a silencing _spell_, which happens to be much stronger than an ordinary silencing charm. As I'm sure you all noticed, when you tried to speak it felt as though your vocal chords had been ripped from you're throat." The students nodded in turn.

"That right there is a perfect example of how a spell intended to be helpful turned into something dark. The spell was originally- I suggest that you take notes on this if you plan to pass next week's test." Loud rustling was heard as all of the students scrambled for their quills and parchment.

**

"Well that went well." Ron said, sounding exasperated. 

"Tell me about it. After talking to her last night I was sure that this year's DADA class was going to be a breeze, she's worse than Moody." Harry said.

"Don't be so harsh. She seems like she's going to be a good teacher. You just don't like her because she's 18 and she's our professor." Hermione reasoned.

"Her age has nothing to do with it. She's a psycho, absolutely nutters." Ron answered.

"Do intelligent women frighten you Ron, feeling a bit inferior?"

"No!" 

"Sure." She replied teasingly.

"Oh bloody hell Hermione."

**

"Ms. Verene?" Draco asked once the rest of the class had left.

"Yes Draco?"

"Uhm..."

"Yes Draco?"

"Do you remember me, Moira?" Moira smiled, a slight blush painting her cheeks.

"Of course I do." She then frowned.

"Although I can't exactly say that the last memories I have of you are very pleasant."

"I wanted to apologize to you for that. I never should have said those things."

"Are you apologizing because you really mean it or because I'm your teacher and you want to get a good grade?"

"I'm truly sorry for the things that I said to you. I never should've even thought them."

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?"

"You don't. You're just going to have to trust me. I really am sorry though."

"Well thank you for apologizing." Draco nodded and turned to leave.

"Bye Draco."

"Bye Moira"

__

Thanks to everyone who's read the first two chapters. I know that it's a bit boring right now, but I promise that it will become more interesting as the chapters progress. There will also be more romance. **Please leave a review if you've enjoyed the story so far!!**

Love Peace and Wizard Feet

Manda


	3. Better Off Dead

****

Chapter 3

Better Off Dead

Moira sighed, retreating back to her office before her next class, second year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. 

Seeing Draco Malfoy again had brought back all sorts of nasty memories. When the two were younger, when Moira still lived in England, they had been friends; rather their parents had been friends. The two had been set up for numerous play dates by their parents, however each one ended terribly. Draco had bit her till she bled, he hit her, called her nasty names; there were an inexhaustible number of reasons as to why the play dates had soured.

At eight Moira had left for Salem a bitter and resentful girl. It had been bad enough to have cold parents without your supposed best friend cold hearted too. 

Her parents had been ecstatic to learn that Moira had been accepted to Salem Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Moira had been quite ecstatic herself, however, for different reasons. Being accepted to SAWW meant no more stupid parties, no more gross pate, and no more frilly dresses unless she _wanted_ to wear them. Being accepted to SAWW meant freedom. 

Moira had made several really close friends while attending SAWW. She had been so angry with her father when he accepted the offer to teach at Hogwarts for her. It'll be a cultural experience he had said. Make new friends he said. Try new things he said. New things; bah! She hated Scotland. It was cold and rainy. She missed her boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend thanks to her dad. 

Moira sighed heavily; a self-pity party wasn't going to get her anywhere.

"Might as well make the best of it." She muttered softly to herself.

**

A week later Moira had become a bit more adjusted to her surroundings. She yawned as she walked out of her bedroom. It was around two in the morning, perfect for a midnight stroll. Moira pulled her robe tighter around her as she walked out of the portrait hole. Unfortunately, she had yet to get used to the difference in time zones. 

Moira had been walking for about half an hour when she heard the distinct sounds of someone crying. Being the curious person that she was, she went in search of where the crying was coming from.

In the end she hadn't had to go far. The crying had come from the astronomy tower at the end of the corridor. 

Moira tentatively peaked around the corner of the doorframe. She couldn't make out whom, but she saw someone sitting in between the desk and the side wall on the far side of the room. 

Moira walked closer, the unidentified person coming more into focus with every step.

"Harry?" Moira asked, sitting on the floor in front of him. Harry began to wipe furiously at his face, not daring to actually look in Moira's eyes. In the end, however, his efforts had been futile. No matter how much he wiped, they kept falling.

"Oh Harry." Moira gently pulled a reluctant Harry into her arms, cradling him and whispering words of comfort.

Ten minutes later Harry had finally calmed down.

"Do you want to talk about it? You don't have to if you don't want to, I'm not going to make you, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

"Thanks." Harry didn't say anymore, just simply rested his head on her shoulder while she held him in her comforting arms.

"I had nightmare." Harry finally admitted, several minutes later. He pulled out of Moira's comforting embrace and sat so he was facing her, looking into her eyes as he spoke to her.

"I saw my parents death." He whispered. 

"I saw my dad and my mum, Voldemort casting that nasty spell on them. I heard my mum plead with him and I heard her screams as he killed her." 

"I should have died with them." Harry ended softly.

"You don't honestly believe that, do you Harry?" Harry barely nodded his reply.

"Harry please don't tell me that you honestly wish that you were dead."

"Everyone would be better off."

"No, they wouldn't. You've saved so many lives Harry. You're such a wonderful person. You're thoughtful, kind, caring, sweet; you're a great friend, and a wonderful boyfriend. Ginny adores you."

"All of that is a load of-"

"No it isn't Harry. I meant every word. Give me Veritaserum if my word isn't good enough for you. We would be devastated if something were to happen to you."

"We?" He asked softly, looking into her eyes.

"Everyone at Hogwarts, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, the entire wizarding world. Me." She added, her voice barely audible at the end.

"You?" Moira nodded her head "yes", avoiding looking into his eyes.

Harry placed a gentle finger under her chin and lifted it so she was looking into his eyes.

"Do you really mean that?" Harry asked softly, bringing his lips dangerously close to hers.

"Yes." She breathed. Harry's lips were instantly on hers.

**

Ginny walked towards the Astronomy tower, a smile playing on her lips. Harry and she had been meeting in the astronomy tower every other night at 3:00am since last Christmas.

Ginny remembered being in a daze on their one-year anniversary. She still found it hard to believe that Harry had actually wanted to be with her.

She hummed softly as she rounded the corner. She was just about to walk into the classroom when something in the far right corner caught her eye. 

Tentatively she began to walk closer. It hadn't taken her more than three steps for her to realise whose snogging session she had walked in on.

__

Thank you for reading my story so far! I'm sorry that this chapter was so short. I promise that they'll get longer and that the story will become more interesting as it progresses. **Please leave a review!! **Thanks again!!

Love Peace and Wizard Feet

Manda


	4. Gravely Mistaken

****

Chapter 4

Gravely Mistaken

Ginny had tried _so _hard not to let her tears fall. She tried _so_ hard not to sob; she hadn't wanted to give that boyfriend-stealing-whore the satisfaction of seeing her cry. But she couldn't' help it. It ripped her from her insides out. 

That tramp was kissing _her_ Harry. The little bitch's arms were wrapped around _her _Harry, hugging him close to her body. 

**

Upon hearing the distinct sound of someone sobbing for the second time that night, Moira reluctantly pulled away from Harry. She turned towards the entrance of the Tower only to be greeted by Ginny's retreating figure.

"Damn." Harry cursed under his breath before jumping to his feet and running after Ginny.

Moira let out a sigh and leaned back against the wall. She knew better than to waste her time being upset over this. True, she was hurt by the fact that Harry had just up and left her at the sight of Ginny, however, she couldn't exactly blame him; Ginny was his girlfriend after all.

__

That's what you get for kissing someone who belongs to someone else. She chided herself.

After contemplating the situation for a few minutes longer, she decided that it might be a good idea to get some rest. Slowly she stood up and began the walk back to her room in the Gryffindor Tower.

**

"Ginny will slow down?" Harry asked, struggling to catch up with her.

"No." 

"Will you at least give me a chance to explain?"

"Sure. When hell freezes over." By now they had reached the portrait hole. Ginny quickly muttered the password and Harry followed her inside.

"Ginny please, just...please let me tell you what happened."

"Don't want to hear it."

"Ginny _please_. I'm begging, you let me explain."

"Oh come off it Harry! You cheated on me and yet you still expect to come out of this the noble hero."

"That's not how it is."

"Oh no? Then how is it Harry? Lord knows I'm _dying_ with anticipation of that answer."

"Can't you be serious for once? This isn't a row with one of your brother's you know."

"Serious?" Ginny scoffed.

"You cheat on me, beg me to let you explain, and then you have the audacity to tell me to be serious? Honestly Harry, I think you would've made a better comedian than a hero."

"Are you going to let me explain or aren't you?" Harry asked, slowly becoming irritated.

"There's no point, as far as I'm concerned, this relationship is over. Finite."

"Ginny, no. You can't honestly mean that."

"Oh but I do. We're through Harry."

"Wait." Moira said, finally allowing her presence in the common room be known.

"Oh look, if it isn't the tramp herself."

"If it weren't for that fact that I don't deserve it right now, I would take house points from Gryffindor for your lack of respect to a professor. However, like I said before, I don't deserve it. Ginny, before you end a 13-month relationship with Harry, please consider that it wasn't so much his fault as it was mine. I came onto him, I kissed him, it's my fault and I'm terribly sorry."

"You expect me to believe that Harry had nothing to do with this and that it was all your fault."

Moira nodded morosely.

"I might as well have used the Imperious Curse on him. I swear to you Ginny, Harry had nothing to do with it." 

Ginny took a moment to take in the things Moira had revealed. She then turned to Harry with a questioning look.

"Is that true? Is what Moira said true?"

Harry glanced at Moira, almost longingly, before answering Ginny.

"Yes." 

**

"Yes." After Harry's affirmative, Moira couldn't take anymore. She walked quickly up the stairs and ran to her room where she stormed in and promptly slammed the door behind her.

That kiss, though brief, had meant something to her. She had thought that it meant something to Harry too, but obviously she had been gravely mistaken.

__

I apologize for the horrid length of this chapter. I'm aware that it's dreadfully short and have every intention of making the next **much** longer. There will be more Draco in the chapters to come for those of you who are Draco fans (just to let you know.) Thank you to those of you who have taken time to read any of my stories, especially those of you that left a review. That reminds me, if you liked this chapter, or the story so far, then **PLEASE leave a REVIEW!!!** Thanks again!

Love Peace and Wizard Feet

Manda


	5. Little Red Riding Hood

****

Chapter 5

Little Red Riding Hood

A/N: **_Bold italics_** will always denote someone's thoughts.

Harry looked around the great hall the following morning trying to find Moira. He wanted to apologize for what had happened the night before. While he had greatly enjoyed kissing her, he had never intended to do it and he certainly hadn't intended to hurt her feelings in the process.

Harry finally spotted the beautiful new professor sitting at the Slytherin table next to everyone's favorite Slytherin.

Harry's blood boiled under his skin as he watched Malfoy whisper in Moira's ear. His teeth gritted as she blushed. His nails dug into his fists as she turned to whisper something in his ear.

Harry was just about to go over there and say something about it when Ginny walked up to him and then proceeded to sit down next to him.

"Morning Harry." She said softly as she kissed his cheek.

He gave he a brief smile in response and allowed her to take his hand in hers.

Harry spent the rest of breakfast glaring in the direction of the Slytherin table.

**

Moira sighed as she woke up the following morning. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before what with the kiss and crying herself to sleep.

"Blech." She replied to her reflection, thoroughly dissatisfied with it. She muttered a quick charm to get rid of that I-spent-the-night-crying look and then dressed in black robes.

She walked down to the great hall and was motioned over by Draco upon entering.

"Want to sit with me this morning?" Draco asked. Moira shrugged in response and then sat down.

"Sure why not?" She asked while reaching for a piece of toast.

Moira scowled when she noticed that Harry had entered the Great hall, though she was quite pleased to see that Ginny _wasn't_ with him.

"What did Potter do this time?" Draco asked, voice laced with amusement.

"He kissed me last night."

"I thought that he was with the weasel's little sister."

"He is."

"Ohh." Draco answered, realization dawning on him.

"He's looking over here you know." Draco whispered in her ear, a playful smile adorning his lips.

"He's been staring over here for a couple of minutes. I think someone has a crush." Draco whispered again, another playful smile taking over his face.

Moira blushed at his comment and turned to whisper a reply in his ear.

**

Draco shivered as her lips brushed against his ear._ **Potter is bloody insane.** _

Draco sighed, feeling quite content at the moment. He noticed that Harry had glared at them throughout the remainder of breakfast. Draco had simply smirked to himself and allowed Moira to take his hand and lead him to the DADA classroom. 

**

Several hours later, after all the lessons had finished for the day, Moira heard a knock on her office door. 

She removed her glasses and rubbed her weary eyes before standing up and walking over to let the intruder in.

"Mr. Potter. What can I do for you?" Harry flinched slightly at the use of his last name.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened last night."

"Are you apologizing for going along with my lie or for kissing me?"

"Both."

"So you do regret it." Moira nodded her head and turned to stare out of her fourth floor window.

"No! No, I don't regret, I just hadn't intended for it to happen. I'm sorry for kissing you when I already have a girlfriend and I'm sorry that she walked in and ruined it and I'm sorry that I didn't just tell her the truth, but I do not, even for a second, regret the seconds when my lips fused with yours."

"Would you do it again?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you had the chance, knew that Ginny would walk in seconds later, would you still have kissed me?"

"Yes."

"Would you kiss me again?" Moira asked, turning around to face Harry.

"Now?"

"Mmhmm." Moira answered, nodding her head for emphasis.

Harry's only reply was to wrap Moira in his muscular arms and gently press his lips against hers.

**

Draco hummed a random song to himself as he walked up the stairs to the fourth floor.

He had decided to bring Moira dinner, seeing as she had missed it. He knew that she had been busy grading essays and had probably not even noticed that time had slipped away from her.

Draco smiled to himself as he thought of what her reaction would be.

Draco had asked Dobby to make her favorite, Fettuccini Alfredo with chocolate dipped strawberries and whip cream for dessert. 

He actually felt a bit giddy as his thoughts ran away and images of them together flashed through his brain.

Carrying the basket containing dinner, with his cloak hanging off his shoulders, and the giddy feeling almost making him skip; he felt a bit like little red riding hood.

Draco snickered at the thought and rounded the corner. He strode into the DADA classroom and was just about to call for Moira when something in her office caught his eye.

__

Thanks to everyone who's read this far. If you have any suggestions for this story, I would love to hear them!! If you've enjoyed the story so far then **PLEASE** leave a **REVIEW**!! Thanks bunches, the next chapter should be up shortly.

Love Peace and Wizard Feet

Manda


	6. Stay Away

****

Chapter 6

Stay Away

Draco walked closer to the door to her office and peaked in. What he saw made him feel as though his heart was being ripped from his chest. He gasped in shock and stumbled backwards before completely turning around to leave. 

**

Harry slowly pulled away from Moira, savoring her taste for a moment longer.

He opened his eyes a moment later and smiled. Moira blushed and looked away; she hadn't expected Harry to actually kiss her. 

"Harry?" Moira asked softly, finally moving her gaze to look Harry in the eye.

"Yes Moira?" Harry breathed, his warm breath tickling her face.

"What does this mean for us?"

"Us?"

"Yeah. Are we a couple?"

"I'm still with Ginny."

"Yeah and? Harry you just kissed me."

"So?"

"So? SO!? Did someone perform oblivate on you or something? Just fifteen minutes ago you were telling me that you didn't regret our kiss last night and that you would gladly kiss me again."

"I don't regret kissing you last night and I would willingly kiss you until I the day that I died, but I'm still with Ginny. I love Ginny; no matter how much I enjoy kissing you."

"So none of it meant anything to you? This is just some lustful attraction? You bastard." Moira said lowly backing out of Harry's embrace.

"I hate you Harry Potter. How I ever saw good in you is beyond me. My soul searching abilities must not be what everyone makes them to be. Stay away from me. I don't want to talk you, be near you, or touch you, stay the hell away from me." Moira then turned and stalked out of her office, her robes billowing out behind her.

"Shit." Harry hopped off the desk and chased after Moira, praying to catch her before she told Ginny.

**

An hour or so later, he wasn't sure, Draco lay in his bed, simply staring at the ceiling.

It wasn't as though he was in love with her. He didn't know why it bothered him so much.

She had made it blatantly obvious that she liked Harry. Why he ever believed he actually had a chance with her was beyond him.

Everything about her opposed him in every way, from her looks to her beliefs.

She was beautiful with shoulder length brown hair and dark warm emeralds for eyes. Her skin was perfectly tan and always had a glow to it. 

He, on the other hand, was her opposite in every way. His hair was as fair as his ivory English skin. His eyes were a cold silver/gray color that never betrayed him.

She embodied everything that was good and pure, while he was evil and tainted.

No, it was foolish to believe that she would ever want to be with him. They were too different.

He supposed she really did deserve someone like Potter. Someone warm and caring, someone who would listen to her and comfort her, everything he wasn't.

He turned and roughly punched his pillow. What was the point in changing if everyone around him refused to take notice?

**

"Mo-i-ra." Panted an out of breath Harry.

"What?" Moira asked, stopping abruptly and turning around.

"You aren't...you aren't going to tell Ginny about this are you?" Harry asked tentatively, finally catching his breath.

"I hadn't planned on it, no, but don't think that I'm just going to let you off the hook."  


"I'll do anything you ask of me, just please don't tell Ginny."

"Drop my class. Leave me alone. You don't exist to me anymore. Stay away." With that Moira spun back around and once again strode in the direction she had originally been heading.

**

Safe in the walls of her room, silencing charm cast, she screamed at the top of her lungs before falling back onto her bed. She was deeply hurt. She felt betrayed somehow, though she wasn't sure exactly why.

Moira had known from the beginning that Harry was with Ginny. She had known that he was in love with her. However, Moira had hoped beyond hope that he would return her feelings and break up with Ginny.

Ginny, Moira had decided, didn't deserve Harry. She took Harry for advantage; she just automatically assumed that they would get married and have a Quidditch team worth of kids. However Moira had recently, very recently, within the last five minutes, decided that she hated Harry and that Ginny could have him. They deserved eachother.

Moira screamed in frustration once more and then pushed herself off of her bed. She was too restless to try and sleep now. She instead opted to take a stroll. Being a professor certainly had its advantages.

**

For the last half-hour Draco had antagonized over his feelings for Moira.

Though he had only begun to really get to know her recently, what he felt for her was very strong. He was horribly pained by the memories of the way he treated her when they were younger. 

Draco, however, had realised that he was a changed man now. Well, perhaps not quite a man yet, but definitely on his way.

He wasn't sure of much at the moment. He wasn't sure what he believed, what was true and what was only lies. The only thing he really felt confident of at the moment was his feelings for Moira.

Though love was too strong of a word to use yet, he knew that it wasn't far off.

The way he felt whenever he had been around her these past two weeks was indescribable.

Being around her was like standing in heaven. He couldn't help but smile and laugh when in her presence. Moira just had that effect on him. 

Sighing in frustration he punched his pillow again and then stood up, deciding that a breath of fresh air would be nice.

__

Grr...I know that I said that the chapters would only get longer, but its beginning to look like I lied...lol...ok so I didn't really lie, just made expectations that I can't yet fill. I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 6, chapter 7 should be up within a week. I promise it won't be too horribly long. If you have any comments or suggestions, I would **LOVE** to hear them. **Please** leave a **review**!! Thanks!!  


Love Peace and Wizard Feet

Manda


	7. Midnight Stroll

****

Chapter 7

Midnight Stroll

Moira walked aimlessly about the corridors until she found herself in the astronomy tower. She scoffed at the irony before sitting on the floor. She conjured a cushioned chair that sat on the floor and a blanket.

After making herself comfortable, she leaned back and stared at the stars.

**__**

How did I get myself into this mess? Oh, right, I kissed a guy who ALREADY has a girlfriend. Stupid Stupid Stupid...crap what was that?

Hearing a noise that sounded suspiciously like footsteps, Moira froze. She looked around the classroom but didn't see anyone.

"Get a hold of yourself. It was probably just the wind." She muttered before returning her gaze to the stars.

**

Draco sighed as he walked up to the astronomy tower. It was his favorite place in all of Hogwarts. 

It was the perfect place to just go and think, there was of course the problem of Harry and Ginny, but if he came late enough or came and left before 3:30am then he was usually all by his lonesome.

As he walked into the room he noticed Moira sitting curled up in a chair across the room and he froze. He certainly hadn't planned on anyone else being up here, least of all her.

Fortunately for him he had his invisibility cloak on, so she hadn't seen him when she looked around.

Draco briefly debated with himself whether or not he should leave.

Deciding to stay, Draco pulled the invisibility cloak off and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Mind if I join you?" Draco asked, Moira jumped about three feet in the air before settling back into her chair. 

"Jeezers, you scared the crap outta me."

"Sorry." Draco said laughing. 

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" Moira asked, eyebrow raised. Draco could only nod his reply.

"You know what I think is funny?" Moira asked. Draco shook his head no in reply.

"This." Moira said before she attacked him, tickling everywhere her hands could reach, well maybe not _everywhere_.

Draco was now laughing so hard that he had tears streaming down his face.

"I give in." Draco admitted in defeat.

Moira retreated, smiling triumphantly.

**

"Harry?" Ginny asked later that night while she and Harry sat in front of the fire on the couch of the Gryffindor Common room, Ginny in Harry's lap.

"Yeah Gin?" Harry replied softly, his arms subconsciously tightening around her waste.

"Why were you so jittery earlier this evening?"

"Nothing important love. Don't worry about it."

"Well I wouldn't except that you've been acting peculiar all week and I wanted to know why. Does it have anything to do with Moira?"

"N-no. Of course not."

"Harry, please don't insult my intelligence by lying to me."

"You're going to hate me."

"That's not possible."

"I'm sure that it is, just as I'm sure that if I tell you my reason for acting so jittery earlier we won't be together anymore."

"Out with it already Harry. What happened?"

"I-I-I... I kissed... Ikissedmoiraagain." He muttered very quickly.

"What?"

Harry sighed in defeat.

"I kissed Moira again." 

Ginny went rigid before jumping out of Harry's lap.

"You don't honestly mean that do you? You didn't really...Oh Harry please tell me you didn't really kiss her again."

"If I said that I hadn't I would be lying."

"Looks like you were right." Ginny said, her voice choked with tears.

"Its over." She said barely above a whisper.

Harry's face was quickly overcome with tears as Ginny turned and walked over to the staircase that led to the girl's dormitories.

She gave one last longing glance in Harry's direction before ascending the stairs.

**

Harry didn't know how long he had been sitting curled up on the couch, tears running down his face, when Ron sat down next to him.

"Harry? What happened?"

"Its over." Harry whispered in disbelief.

"It's really over." He repeated, still not facing Ron.

"You and Ginny broke up?" Harry nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I was stupid. So very stupid. Stupid stupid stupid." Harry muttered, forever staring into the fire.

"What happened that was horrible enough for Ginny to break up with you?"

"I kissed Moira." Harry murmured darkly.

"Y-you kissed the new _professor_? You're bloody insane."

"Don't I know it." Harry scoffed, not bothering to wipe away his tears.

"Why?"

"The first time or the second time?"

"You kissed her twice?" Ron asked incredulously. Harry nodded in reply.

"The first time was in the astronomy tower. I was vulnerable and acted impulsively. Tonight I kissed her because she asked me to."

"How did Ginny find out?"

"I told her. I couldn't keep it form her. Besides, if I hadn't told her someone else would have and its better that she heard it from me than from oh say, Moira."

"Wow. Well, I'm sorry that you and Ginny broke up. Things will work out. She can't stay mad at you forever. She loves you too much."   


"For my sake and hers, I hope you're right."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted so I'm going to go to bed. Night Harry."

"Night Ron."

**

"So are you and Harry a couple now or just snogging?" 

"Harry and I, a couple? Oh that's a good one." Moira replied laughingly.

"Well, after what I saw earlier I naturally assumed that you and Harry were, well, _something._"

"More like nothing. Harry's too in love with Ginny to even give me a second thought. Sure he can kiss me but actually date me? Oh heaven forbid." Moira said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, heaven forbid." Draco muttered staring straight ahead, avoiding Moira's gaze.

"How'd you know that Harry and I had kissed?"

"I saw the two of you in your office earlier. I had brought dinner for you and when I went to tell you I saw you and Harry snogging."

"Oh." Moira replied with a blush. She cleared her throat and looked away, embarrassed that Draco had caught her and Harry snogging.

"So what about you? Anyone special in your life?'

"Someone special; in _my_ life? Now that's funny." Draco said cracking a smile.

"Why is that funny?" Moira asked, not seeing the humor.

"Who would want to be with me? My father would have disowned me had it not been for my mother. I'm a Slytherin and yet I have no earthly desire whatsoever to join a deatheater. That alone makes me an outcast amongst the Slytherins. There are absolutely no girls in any of the other houses that would ever consider dating me, not that I would want to date one of them. And the only girl that I actually would want to date, that I would consider someone special, can't see what's right in front of her face."

"Oh." Moira replied lamely, not knowing exactly what to say in reply to Draco's admission.

"I should go." He said abruptly, then stood and left before Moira had the opportunity to ask him to stay.

__

Well, it was a little bit longer. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer, but we'll see. Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers. **Please** leave a **review** if you've enjoyed this story so far. Thanks again!!

Riley Malfoy: Awesome story!! **UPDATE SOON! **If you haven't already, then you should definetly **Fascination** and the sequel **Abandoned. **They're both AWESOME stories! Keep up the great work and update SOON!!!

Love Peace and Wizard Feet

Manda


	8. Stupid Little Tart

****

Chapter 8

Stupid Little Tart

Harry sighed as he sat down for breakfast a week later. Ginny was still ignoring him and Moira had all but given up on being a Gryffindor, well at least she had given up on eating with them, preferring instead to sit at the Slytherin table with Draco.

"What she sees in Malfoy I will never know." Harry muttered to Ron as they stared at the two.

"That bloody git doesn't deserve her." Ron muttered back, his voice laced with malice.

**

Moira sat on her desk at the front of the classroom, legs dangling over the side, waiting for all of her 6th year students to arrive. 

Ginny was the last to arrive, taking her sweet time in taking her seat and preparing for class.

"Please pass your essays on the silencing spell to the front of the classroom. I'll collect them from the front row."

After collecting the essays Ms. Verene looked through them to make sure everyone had handed in their essay.

"Ginny why haven't you handed in your essay?"

"I didn't hand it in because I didn't do it you stupid bint."

"That was completely uncalled for Ms. Weasly. Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Uncalled for! Uncalled for? I think that it was _completely _called for you bleedin' bint."

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor. Want to make it twenty?"

"You can't take points from me and I don't have to do your stupid assignments either." Ginny said leaning back in her chair in an obdurate expression on her face.

"What in bloody hell makes you think that you can talk to me that way?"

"I think I've earned the right to talk whatever bloody way I like, or have you forgotten already?"

"Forgotten what?" Moira asked, malice lacing her confused voice.

"Forgotten that you stole my boyfriend you tart, what the bloody hell did you think I was talking about?"

"I didn't steal your boyfriend Ms. Weasly."

"Oh yes you did you tart. You waltzed in here like you owned the place and you stole Harry from me. What in bloody hell gave you the bleedin' right?"

"Twenty-five points from Gryffindor and if you call me a bint or a tart again it'll be thirty plus a month's worth of detention."

"Go right ahead you _bint_, it doesn't make one bit of difference. After today, you'll be gone." Ginny answered, a smug expression gracing her features.

"I don't have plans of going anywhere Ms. Weasly so I suggest you quit while you're ahead."

"Oh you may not have _plans_ of going anywhere, but I assure you that after I'm through speaking to Dumbledore your bags will be packed and you'll be on a plane back to America faster than you can say stupid bint."

"Ms. Weasly explain yourself at once or you _will_ face a month and a half of detention and forty points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"You really are thick as a brick aren't you?" Ginny asked, shaking her head. "You might be the same age as us but you're still a _professor_; a _professor_ who _kissed_ a _student_. Do you happen to know what the punishment for that is Ms. Verene? Well, let me enlighten you. You'll be terminated, fired, expelled, whatever you like to call it. The bottom line is that you'll be _gone_." With that Ginny leaned back in her chair, smirk in place.

The class stared in awe at the event that had just taken place and Moira was thoroughly flustered.

**

"Ohh that bitch. When I get my hands on her..." Moira seethed, clenching and unclenching her fists as she paced her office later that evening.

"Moira, calm down. It's going to be ok." Draco said as he took Moira's hand in his.

She stopped her pacing, allowing herself to be soothed by Draco.

"What if she's right though? I mean what if Dumbledore really does fire me? I _did_ kiss a student and I _am_ a professor."

"Don't worry about it. Dumbledore _isn't_ going to fire you. Yes, you may be a professor, but you're also a student, there's a huge gray area when it comes to your situation. I mean Dumbledore can't honestly expect you not to eventually like someone and want to be with someone. She's just jealous because Harry, in a sense, picked you over her."

"I know, but argh! The nerve of that girl, calling me a tart." 

"Shh...don't worry about it. You are far too important to Dumbledore. He wouldn't fire you."

"Argh. You're right. I hate it when you're right."

**

"Professor Dumbledore?" Ginny asked, approaching the head table in the Great Hall.

"May I help you Ms. Weasly?"

"I need to speak with you about Ms. Verene."

"Yes, Ms. Weasly, of course. I will speak to you after dinner is through."

"Thank you professor."

**

"I wonder what that was all about." Harry said, watching Ginny walk back to the Gryffindor table.

"Who knows. I swear, Ginny has gone absolutely nutters since she broke up with you. She's beginning to act like Malfoy. Its frightening."

"Answer me something Ron. Why was I so bloody stupid?"

"I duhno Harry, maybe Professor Verene is part Veela and that's why you couldn't resist her."

"As much as I wish that were so, I highly doubt it."

**

"Ms. Weasly, you wished to speak to me about professor Verene?" Dumbledore asked Ginny after dinner was through.

"Yes."

"Follow me."

Ginny followed Dumbledore to the stone gargoyle, up the winding staircase, to his office.

Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk and invited Ginny to sit across from him.

"So Ms. Weasly what seems to be the problem?"

"I want Professor Verene fired."

"Excuse me Ms. Weasly. Did I hear you correctly? You want Ms. Verene _fired_."

"Yes, you heard correct. I want that little tart fired, expelled, terminate, _gone_."

"What, Ms. Weasly, would cause you to request that one of the Professors here be terminated and one of the students expelled."

"That tart stole Harry from me. Do you know what that bint did?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to enlighten me Ms. Weasly, and please do not refer to Ms. Verene in such a salacious way."

"Ms. Verene kissed Harry. A _professor_ kissed a _student_."

"As that may be Ms. Weasly, Professor Verene is an asset to this school. She is also a student here. I know that it's a gray area, but you didn't honestly expect Ms. Verene to purposely not fall for someone simply because she was doubling as a professor."

"Well, no. I suppose I didn't. But why did that tart have to pick Harry? Why did she have to fall for Harry? He was mine and she had no right to take him from me."

"Be that as it may Ms. Weasly, I stand by my decision. Ms. Verene will stay and I'm afraid that any further problems you have involving your relationship with Mr. Potter will need to be sorted out by yourself and Mr. Potter." 

"Yes and thank you for your time professor." Ginny left Dumbledore's office with an audible sigh. 

"That wench. She will get hers." Ginny murmured as she approached the portrait of the Fat Lady.


	9. The Boyfriend

****

Chapter 9

The Boyfriend

Ron sighed as he plopped down on the couch in the Gryffindor Common room. It had been several days since the fracas between Ginny and Professor Verene and things couldn't be worse. 

Much to Dumbledore's displeasure, Harry dropped Professor Verene's DADA class, he'd also been quite reserved the last couple of days. Keeping mostly to himself, seldom talking to anyone, including Ron. Ginny was angry _all_ the time, especially after her double DADA class the day before. To top everything off Hermione was avoiding him as well. Ok so she wasn't avoiding him, but she had sided with Ginny and thus had been spending all of her time with Ginny. Ron wouldn't have had a problem with that had he not recently come to terms with the fact that he was head overheels in love with her and was trying more than anything to win her over.

**

Draco smiled to himself as he wrote his essay for Potions. His week had been going rather well. 

Thanks to Harry, Moira had been spending nearly every free moment she had with him. He couldn't have been happier. No, he couldn't officially call her his _yet_, but it wasn't far off, at least he hoped it wasn't far off.

"Draco?" Moira asked as she walked through the door of the Slytherin common room. The other Slytherins glared at her as she walked towards Draco.

Being a professor, Moira knew the password. She was also allowed to be in the Slytherin Common room. However, because she was a Gryffindor the Slytherins were naturally skeptical of her and didn't trust or like her.

"Hello Moira." Draco said as she sat down next to him.

"How fun, potions homework." Moira responded wryly. Draco chuckled in reply.

"Have you finished yours yet." Moira shook her head 'no' in response.

"I'm going to finish it tonight." Draco nodded and continued to write.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Draco nodded again and set his quill down after writing his last sentence. He rolled up his scroll and placed it into his schoolbag.

"I'm going to take this to my room and then we can go, ok?" Moira nodded.

**

"Hermione?" Ron asked as his best friend of 6 years walked through the portrait hole.

"Yes Ron?" She asked in reply as she walked over to the couch that Ron was sitting on.

"Well you see, the thing is, uhm-"

"Ron? What is it? You can tell me."

"Nothing. Never mind."

"No, Ron, what is it?"

"Its nothing. Don't worry about it."

  
"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well, alright. If you're sure."

"Positive."

Hermione sighed and then stood up. She walked up to the girl's dormitory to work on her homework.

**__**

Why can't he just say it? It isn't that hard. Maybe he really doesn't feel that way.

Hermione sighed and shook her head in attempts of ridding herself of those thoughts.

**

Harry smiled contentedly as he soared. Higher and higher he soared until he could feel the clouds whispering on his flushed cheeks. 

The cool air ran through his untidy hair and exhilarated him. 

Flying always filled him with a sense of completion. Nothing could go wrong when he was flying. He had no worries. It was heaven on earth, or in the air as the case may be.

Harry had done as Moira had asked. 

He dropped her class and left her alone. The only problem now was that he couldn't stop thinking about her. 

She was on his mind twenty four hours a day. She haunted him in his sleep, filling his dreams with lustful images. She plagued his thoughts and filled his mind. It was driving him mad.

He'd decided to go flying in hopes of clearing his mind. So far it had done just the trick. 

His mind was empty. There was no Moira, no Ginny, no Draco, just him, his broom, and the pitch.

**

"How have things been with Harry?" Draco asked as he sat on a large rock down by the lake.

"They've been great. He dropped my class and hasn't even given a glance in my direction since then."

"That's good." Moira sighed.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just still getting used to things. I've only been here for a few weeks and already so much has happened. It's just a lot to take in. Plus I miss...JORDAN?!?"

"What?" Draco asked confusedly.

Instead of answering Moira jumped up and ran towards a tall figure about thirty feet away. 

She wrapped her arms around the person's neck and was promptly picked up and spun around.

Draco stared on in confusion for a few minutes before he decided to see who the stranger was.

"Draco come here. I want you to meet someone." Moira said, taking his hand and leading him over to the stranger.

"Draco, I'd like you to meet Jordan. Jordan, Draco."

The two shook hands and exchanged tight-lipped smiles.

"Jordan was my boyfriend before I moved here."

__

Thanks for reading my story so far. I'm so sorry that its taken **SO** _long for me to finish this chapter and I'm sorry that its so short, but that was the best place to end it. Hopefully it won't take nearly as long for the next chapter to be posted. (Only 24 days until Harry Potter!!!)_

Love Peace and Wizard Feet

Manda


	10. The Boyfriend 2 and Making Plans

****

Chapter 10

The Boyfriend 2 and Making Plans

Draco stared at Jordan with utter disdain. 

**__**

Old boyfriend eh? Probably thinks that he's going to just storm in here and sweep her off her feet. Well, if he believes that then he's got another thing coming.

Jordan was tall, roughly 6' 3" with mid-neck length honey blonde hair. It was full and layered, with light blonde streaks intricately woven in that glinted tauntingly in the afternoon sun. He had strikingly blue eyes and skin that glowed with a hint of sun. His cheeks were rosy and flushed from the cold autumn wind and his lips were red from bitten anticipation. His body was muscular from years of playing Quidditch and currently being flaunted in a tight black muggle shirt and slightly loose dark denim jeans, dragon hide boots adorning his feet.

**__**

Who does this guy think he is? Waltzing down here like he owns the place and disrupting our afternoon.

"Draco? Draco are you even listening to me?"

"What was that? I must have zoned out for a minute, I'm sorry."

"I said that Jordan has something important that he needs to discuss with me so I'll see you at dinner."

"Oh, alright then." Draco hugged her and kissed her cheek. Moira blushed but didn't miss the smirk sent in Jordan's direction before Draco walked back towards the castle.

"So is that your new boyfriend?"

"No. You're avoiding my question. What are you doing here?"

"I missed you. We haven't talked in months."

"There's a reason for that you know." Moira said as she took a seat under the tree near the rock her and Draco had been sitting on not long before.

"I'm so sorry about that Vera. If I-"

"Don't call me that." She whispered harshly.

"Why?" 

"It brings back too many memories. Painful memories."

"Vera please. I'm so sorry about that. If I had known about what your father was up to I never would have broken things off."

"What do you mean "known what my father was up to"? I thought I asked you not to call me that."

"If I had known that he was making up lies to separate us so that you would leave...well if I had known he was lying Vera I would have fought tooth and nail to keep you there with me."

"You knew that he was lying though. I told you that he was lying."

"I know and I'm sorry that I didn't believe you, but how did you expect me to?"

"How did I expect you to believe me? I expected you to have faith in me and to trust me. We've been best friends for the past ten years Jordan. You were supposed to trust me." 

Moira stood up, her back to Jordan, and looked out at the lake.

"We were best friends Jordan. My word and your faith in me should have been enough." 

With that said Moira walked back towards the castle.

**

"Hermione?" Ron asked, sitting down next to her on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"Yes Ron?" She asked, not looking up from her book.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Alright, what is it?" She asked in reply, still not looking up from her book.

"I can't tell you here."

"Ok, well were do you want to tell me?"

"Follow me. Oh, and leave your book here." Hermione smiled and blushed. Hermione placed her on the table beside the couch and then she took Ron's outstretched hand.

Ron gently pulled her off the couch and led her out of the common room.

**

Draco was livid as he paced harshly back and forth across the floor of the potions room.

**__**

Who does that bastard think he is? I've worked too hard for Moira's trust and affection. That bastard isn't going to fuck this up for me. I won't let him.

Draco growled lowly and continued to pace. He was startled out of his thoughts and nearly tripped over a chair leg when he heard a knock on the door.

Harry stepped inside and was surprised to find Draco in here.

"Where's professor Snape?" Harry asked, having yet to remove the mask of confusion.

"He's in his office, grading papers. What do you want potter?" Draco asked with contempt.

"None of your concern Malfoy. What the hell are you doing anyways?"

"None of your concern potter." Draco mocked in return.

"Oh how very mature. Does it have something to do with Moira? Did she finally see you for the ferret boy that you are?"

"Don't fucking call me that Potter and no, she still fancies me thank you very much."

"Then what the hell is your problem?"

"Her bastard of and ex boyfriend is in town. That's my problem."

"Her what?"

"Are you dense potter? I said her ex boyfriend is in town."

"Jordan?"

"How do you know who he is?" Draco asked harshly.

"Moira told me about him when she and I were still friends."

"Oh." Draco replied lamely. She hadn't ever mentioned anything to him about this elusive ex of hers.

**

Jordan sighed as he gave the password to the gargoyle. Things definitely weren't going as planed.

He had come here expecting Moira to forgive him and welcome him with open arms, though now he was questioning how he possibly could have been so delusional.

Jordan knocked on the door that led to Professor Dumbledore's office after trekking up the stairs that led to the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore shouted from behind the door.

Jordan turned the knob and opened the door tentatively.

"Professor Dumbledore sir?" 

"Come in Mr. Harrison, come in. Have a seat." Jordan did as he was told, shutting the door behind him and walking across the office to have a seat.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No thank you sir."

"What can I do for you Mr. Harrison?"

"Its about Moira."

**

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"No, quit asking. I'll tell you when we're there." Hermione sighed in frustration. 

Ron had blindfolded her. He had said that he wanted it to be a surprise.

"Are you sure that you aren't lost?" Hermione asked.

"Positive. Have a little faith will you."

"Sorry Ron." Ron nodded, though Hermione couldn't see.

**

"I can't believe that bitch stole Harry from you." Marie said in astonishment.

"So you'll help me?" Ginny asked, malice evident in her voice.

"Of course."

"Excellent. We're going to need Harry's Invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map. Do you think that you can get them for me?"

"I think so."

"You have to be positive Marie. There's no room for fucking this up. If you screw this up for me then you will pay. Do you understand? Everything must go according to plan."

Marie nodded with more confidence than she felt. She had never seen Ginny look so evil before and it was scaring her.

__

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and thanks for reading my story. I pretty much know where I'm going with the story now, but if you have any suggestions or you want something explained or would like to see something certain happen in the story let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thanks again and **PLEASE review**!

Love Peace and Wizard Feet

Manda


	11. Romance Blossoms and People Are In Dange...

****

Chapter 11

Romance Blossoms and People Are in Danger

"What about Ms. Verene?" Dumbledore asked, placing his teacup on its saucer and then the saucer on the table.

"Its not so much Moira as it is her father."

"Mr. Harrison this is beginning to sound quite serious. Will you please make your point."

"I'm sorry professor. This is hard to say. Moira is in danger."

"In danger of what Mr. Harrison?"

**

"Draco!" Moira exclaimed cheerfully, skipping up behind him as he walked down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Moira! Hello." He said turning around. Moira threw her arms around Draco's neck and giggled as he lifted her into the air.

"What did Jordan need to discuss with you?" Draco asked as he set Moira back down. He took her cold hand into his and began walking towards the Great Hall again.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. We got into a bit of a row over our break up and I stormed off."

"Oh. You don't think he came here to win you back do you?" Draco asked, a nervous quiver hidden by his confident voice.

"I'm not sure."

"Would you say yes if he asked you to be his again?"

"I don't know. I hadn't much thought about it, but I think I might."

"Oh." Draco replied lamely, looking a bit dejected. Moira smiled to herself and stopped walking, forcing Draco to stop walking as well.

"What?" Draco asked, looking quite confused.

"You're jealous." Moira said, grinning impishly.

"I am not!" Draco protested.

"Are too!"

"Am not!

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"You are TOO!"

"I AM NOT!!!" Draco yelled.

"Ok, you're not." Moira said nonchalantly, turning and continuing to walk.

Draco stood still for a few moments looking quite confused.

"Moira?" Draco questioned, taking her hand in his again.

"Yes?" Moira replied stopping and turning to face Draco.

"What would you do if I said that I was jealous?"

"I don't know. Are you jealous?"

"I might be."

"Then I might do this." Moira replied as she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Draco's lips. 

Draco flushed the color of Ron's hair and stood completely still in shock for several moments after Moira had pulled away.

**

"Ok, you can open your eyes now." Ron whispered softly to Hermione.

Hermione opened her chocolate eyes and blinked a few times to reacquaint her pupils with the dim light. Hermione was startled to find that Ron had brought her to the astronomy tower. 

Hermione smiled softly as she noticed the candles placed strategically around the room. The dim glow of the flames gave the usually cold tower, a very warm feel. 

Ron smiled at Hermione's reaction; it was exactly what he had been hoping for.

"Oh Ron, it's beautiful." Hermione commented softly, turning to face Ron.

"I'm glad you like it." Ron replied taking Hermione's hand in his again.

"What was it you needed to tell me Ron?" Ron blushed and looked away.

"Hermione I-" Ron blushed even more than he had been before. 

"Ron you know you can tell me anything. I promise that I won't laugh." Ron grinned and blushed more if that was possible.

"I know. I'm just a bit nervous about your reaction is all." Ron took a deep breath and decided to go for it.

"I'm in love with you Hermione."

**

Marie slipped up the staircase that led to the boys' dormitories as quietly as possible. Harry had just left for dinner, which gave her the perfect opportunity to steal his invisibility cloak and the marauder's map.

Marie hadn't been too keen on the idea of stealing, especially from Harry, but Ginny had insisted. How could she be expected to say no to her heartbroken best friend?

After opening Harry's trunk she began looking for the cloak and the map. The cloak was rather easy to find but it took a bit longer to find the map.

After locating both the map and the cloak Marie checked to make sure that everything was back in place. She sighed to herself still not liking this idea, and left the boys' dormitories.

**

"Moira's father is a deatheater." Dumbledore looked pensive at this piece of information. He knew Jordan's father very well and was a good friend of their family; that made it harder for him to believe that Anthony, Jordan's father, wouldn't have said anything to him on the matter.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I overheard him speaking to my father a couple of days ago. They were discussing plans."

"Mr. Harrison, is your father a deatheater?"

"I'm afraid that he is professor."

"That's what I feared. Well, this will certainly complicate things. What were they discussing that worried you enough to sneak away to Scotland?"

"Moira's father is allowing Voldemort to use her. Voldemort wants to use Moira's soul-searching abilities for his own purposes. If she doesn't willingly work for him there's a potion that he can take that will allow him to take her abilities from her. It would kill her."

**

Moira smiled and continued on her merry way to the Great Hall for dinner. Draco blinked a few times, realization of what had just happened finally setting in. A huge grin spread across his face and he ran to catch up with her.

The two grinning teenagers walked into the Great Hall holding hands and headed for their usual seats at the Slytherin table.

**

"Y-you're in love with me?" Hermione asked in disbelief. She had thought that Ron liked her, but she never thought that he actually _loved_ her.

Ron blushed, turning bright tomato red, and nodded his head. Hermione smiled and sighed contentedly.

"I love you too Ron." She replied softly.

"Really?" Ron asked, not quite believing her.

"Really." Hermione replied with a bit of a chuckle. Ron grinned and leaned forward. Hermione followed Ron's actions and before the two realized what was happening they were in kissing in a large tangle of arms and legs.

**

Harry sighed dejectedly as he sat down for dinner. Ron and Hermione hadn't come to dinner yet, Ginny still wasn't speaking to him and he didn't much feel like speaking to any of his other dorm mates.

He grimaced as he noticed that Draco had his arm securely around Moira's waist. He then noticed that they were whispering to each other while impish smiles adorned their faces.

Harry sighed and ate quickly. The world was certainly _not_ his friend at the moment. 

__

Thanks for taking time to read my story. I hope that the chapters will continue to get longer. If you have any comments or suggestions I'd love to hear them. Also, if there's anything that you would like to see happen or if there's something that you want explained in the story then let me know and I'll see what I can do. If you liked my story then **Please** leavea **review!!** Thanks again!

Love Peace and Wizard Feet

Manda


End file.
